


The Tie

by Kat210



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Pining Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat210/pseuds/Kat210
Summary: Dean is far more fascinated with Castiel's tie then he should be.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 78





	The Tie

The tie.   
It was a dark blue, twisted piece of fabric that was never tied properly. Such a small scrap, but it preoccupied a big portion of Dean's mind. The stark blue stood out against the pure white of the shirt beneath it. The eyes, oh those eyes, the ones that saw right through him, the hunter couldn't be sure which was bluer.   
Dean sat at the end of the motel bed, his own eyes stuck on the piece of blue fabric. The words the owner was saying were in and out. 

There were so many uses for the tie. All of them considerably unholy, that fact was undeniable, especially compared to the angel that wore it. Dean's stomach twisted when blue eyes caught his. There was a slight curve of a smile. The hunter found himself smiling back. Sam said something and Castiel turned to him, leaving Dean to let his mind wander down a dangerous path. A path in which Sam wasn't there and it was just the older Winchester and his angel. 

Castiel stood too close, as always. This time, oh this time, Dean doesn't make him back away. There was no utterance of 'personal space'. Instead he reaches out and grabs that tie, using it to pull the angel even closer. Castiel would glance at him, unsure what was happening, but when Dean leans in, hand still holding on to the tie, his friend would relax into the kiss. Without knowing or caring how it happened, they'd be on the bed, no, they'd be pushed up against the wall. Castiel would be putting what he learned from the pizza man to good use, as his body trapped Dean against the wall, arms bracketing him on either side. The hunter would let his fingers release the tie- for the time being- and his hands would skim down the chest in front of him, slowly releasing the buttons, while the angel attaches his mouth to the neck that is bared for him.   
Now, now they're on the bed and Castiel is just in his pants and his tie, hovering over Dean who has also lost his shirt. He reaches up and grabs the tie forcing Castiel down, closer, closer. Their lips meet again and the older Winchester reaches his other hand up to bury into the hair that's ruffled and sticking out everywhere. He lets out a low moan and then Cas pulls away, his blue eyes staring down at his friend. The hunter bites his lip when the angel bends down to start mouthing at his nipples.

"Dean?" Dean reluctantly pulls away from his fantasy to see Sam and Castiel staring at him. The man is reasonably sure he didn't make any noises, so they must have asked him a question.  
"Yea?" he asks. Sam rolls his eyes as it's clear his brother was not listening. Dean starts to turn his head, only to pause when Castiel catches his eye. The hunter wills himself not to blush as he moves a pillow into his lap to hide that he's half hard. He crosses his fingers that his friend isn't reading his mind. However, with Cas it's hard to tell. 

Finally, after a quick salt and burn, they're back at the bunker, Castiel is gone, doing whatever it is he does when he's not with his favorite humans. Something that plagues the elder Winchester's mind, far more than it should, but he'll never ask. 

Dean is curled up in his bed, the light out and the blanket pulled up around him, enjoying his memory foam mattress, his hand sliding underneath his boxers.  
In his head, he's on his back, shirtless, with Castiel hovering over him, the blue tie hanging down, brushing his chest. The hunter squirms as he pictures the angel kissing down his chest, his tongue flickering out into Dean's belly button before moving further down. 

Dean is fully hard at his point, his hand gently stroking himself.   
Castiel starts to unbutton Dean's pants, the man arching up so the jeans as well as his boxers can be removed. Both men are breathing hard as a breeze runs over the latter who's fully in the nude. The angel stops, staring down at his friend turned lover and a look comes over his face. A look far better suited to a demon than an angel. Dean shivers at the imagined look, but his dream self can't help but stare as the other man reaches up and removes his tie. Dean's eyes are riveted on the blue fabric. 

He moans, full on moans, when he pictures Castiel forcing his hands together and tying them both to the headboard. His imaginary self vaguely wonders where his inexperienced friend learned that from before being distracted by the warmth that envelops him between his legs. The things the angel does with his tongue, has the hunter gasping. He's so close.  
Dean's pants have been discarded his hand moving faster. 

Castiel pulls away and Dean watches, eyes wide, as he removes his own pants. He shifts, the tie slightly chafing his wrists. The angel forcibly turns the man over, leaving his ass exposed. Dean takes in a sharp breath when he feels long fingers start to prod at him. He wants to reach back, to grab sheets tightly in his hands, but can't. There's a finger moving in and out. Dean pushes back, only to have the finger pulled out of him. He pouts into the mattress. After a moment there are two fingers pushed into him and Dean breathes out. Castiel puts his other hand on Dean's hip and forces him still. Without permission a whine leaves the man. He wants more. He tries to move. Both hands leave.

"Cas-" Dean moans. There's a soft slap to his buttocks, which just increases the arousal. "Please," he chokes out. "Cas, I need you- I'll do anything." There's silence, but the hunter is aware of the angel's presence hovering near him.   
Finally, after what seems like years, Castiel enters him and roughly starts moving.   
His hand is working faster now as the pictures flash before his closed eyes.   
Dean can feel the build up as dream Cas fucks in and out of him, hard. A loud groan as Dean comes over his hand. Dream Cas turns him back over and lets out a grin, now fully dressed except for the tie. Then he's gone, leaving a naked Dean attached to the bed with the tie. 

Dean cleans up after himself and falls into a deep sleep.   
The next day Castiel stares at Dean, whose eyes fall without permission to the dark blue fabric around his neck. The angel very deliberately reaches up and adjusts his tie.


End file.
